It is desirable for a tool bar to have folding capabilities so that it may flex in the field and follow the contour of the ground and also so that it may be folded for transport. However, in order for it to flex in the field the hydraulic cylinder piston has to move in the cylinder thereby transferring oil back through the tractor hydraulic system. If the prime mover tractor does not have this float capability the bar will not be able to flex any more than the slack will allow resulting from wear on the pins in the linkage. Accordingly, a linkage is needed that will allow for flexing when the bar is in an extended position to follow the contour of the ground without operation of the hydraulic cylinder but will not freely pivot independently of the cylinder when in a transport position. Free pivotal movement in the transport position could cause damage to the tool bar and hydraulic cylinder and injury to the operator.